Le prince et la princesse
by MybeDarkmoon
Summary: La prof de Kyo, tohru et Yuki organise une pièce de théatre et désigne les rôles par hasard qui sera le prince et qui sera la princesse si vous voulez savoir venez lire. n'est pas écrit par moi mais par Luna Raito
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une autre fic mais pas réaliser par moi mais par mon amie Luna Raito, donc tout les reviews et tout vont a elle (c'est moi qui rentre sa fic parce qu'elle ne veu pas se faire un compte et qu'elle n'est pas bilingue…) en tout cas voici qu'elle commence! **

**Voici un petit quelque chose que j'ai écris à 5:30 du matin donc à vous de me dire si c'est crédible ou pas...**

**Titre****: Le prince et la princesse**

**Disclamer****: bon bin je vois pas pentoute pourquoi je fais ça mais bon les perso. de Fruit Basket ne son pas à moi mais les personnages de la pièce sont entièrement sortie de ma tête donc eux ils m'appartienne**

**Genre****: Romance **

**Couple****: Kyô x Tohru(dans la pièce et dans la fic aussi)**

**Note****: Cette idée mes venue vers 5:00 du matin alors que j'arrivais pas à dormire donc soyez pas trop dure en vers mon cerveau fatiguer.**

**Note 2****: l'histoire ce passe alors que Haru et Momiji son en seconde et Tohru, Kyô et Yuki en première.**

**Note 3****: l'histoire est fait a partire de l'anime( bin quoi! j'ai pas encore lu les livres)**

**Note 4****: quand les phrases sont en **_**italique**_** ce sont les pencés**

**Sur ce bonne lecture...!**

Cette histoire à commencer lorsque la prof de Trohu, Yuki et Kyô décida de faire une pièce de théatre basée sur le moyen âge. Alors elle distribua les rôles de facon bien étrange...Voilà comment elle procéda:

-Bon alors la fin du cours est proche alors voici les rôles qu'il y a...donc il y a une princesse, un prince dont la princesse et amoureuse (et le prince l'aime aussi),un autre prince, la reine, le roi, les deux confidentes de la princesse et...c'est tout!

-Et alors qui fait quoi?? lâcha Kyô exaspéré par cette pièce.

-J'allais y venir justement si vous m'aviez laisser finir monsieur Soma vous le sauriez déjà... Donc Le rôle de la princesse sera tenu par Tohru Honda!

La pauvre Tohru qui ne savais quoi répondre enfonca timidement sont visage dans ses mains et se mit à rougire elle était si gêner mais honoré que la prof l'ai choise elle.

-_Tu es si mignone quand tu rougie...ne te cache pas, laisse moi te voir, laisse moi voir ton si jolie visage...La prof à eu raison de te donné ce rôle car tu es une véritable princesse à mes yeux, _songa Kyô en la regardant .

-Kyô sera le prince dont la princesse est amoureuse...

-QUOI!!! il ce mit a rougire, pourquoi moi??

-Parceque je trouve que vous êtes plutôt proche tout les deux...

Tohru de mit à observer Kyô qui était tout rouge. Il tourna son regare vers elle et Tohru lui fit un sourire des plus radieux. Kyô quant à lui lui fit un faible sourire et détourna le regare.

-Je reprends...Yuki joura le second prince...

-Quel ironie le prince Yuki qui joue le rôle d'un prince, lança Arisa.

-La reine sera interpréter par Saki, les rôles des deux confidentes seront atribuée à Arisa et Saki

-Mais Saki à déjà un rôles...fit remarquer Tohru.

-Je sais Tohru mais je manque d'acteurs(es)

-Pourquoi dite vous ça?? demanda Yuki.

-Parceque j'ai besoin de pas mal de monde pour faire les effets spéciaux...

-Donc il nous manque un roi et une reine..., confirma Tohru.

Haru et Momiji qui passais par là sincrustairent dans la conversation.

-Moi je peux faire la reine, dit joyeusement Momiji en entrant dans la classe. Et Haru peut faire le roi...

-Ne saute pas trop vite au conclusion Momiji...Lança Haru dans le plus grand des calmes qui existe.

-Nous avons donc notre roi et notre Reine...Lança la prof enthousiate.

La prof distribua donc les scriptes, à cette instant la cloche anoncant la fin des cours sonna. Le soir même Kyô et Tohru, répétairent au calme dans la chambre de Kyô. Pendant que Tohru étudiait ses répliques Kyô lui était dans ses songes.

-_Comment trouver la force de te dirent mes sentiments, comment te dire que je t'aime et que je veux êtres avec toi et toi seule... comment?_

Tohru qui sétait arrêter quelques instants remarqua que Kyô était travailler par quelques choses elle lui demanda donc:

-Est-ce que tout vas bien??

-Oui j'était juste perdu dans mes pencés...

-Tu sais tu peux m'en parlé je suis la pour t'écouter, répondit elle l'aire inquiet.

-Peut être plus tard...

-Daccord, lança-t-elle avec un sourire amicale.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Kyô demanda à Tohru de le suivre dans sa chambre car il devait lui parlé (il son dans le salon et écoute la télé). Une fois arriver dans la chambre de ce dernier elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Si, enfin non mais je...je voulais te dire quelque chose...

-Je t'écoute...

Elle attandit patiament pendent plusieurs minutes mais Kyô ne parlait toujours pas.

-_je dois lui dire mais je...je ne connais pas ses sentiments pour moi alors comment dois-je lui ouvrir mon coeur...?_

-Kyô ça va? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

-Oui mais je...je...

_-Je dois le faire...Aller Kyô vas-y saisie ta chance...!_

**Fini pour chapitre 1 J'espère vous revoir dans un autre chapitre ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils étaient là l'un en face de l'autre Tohru adossé au mur et Kyô devant elle imobile. Elle attendait des paroles qui ne venait tout simplement pas. Tohru ferma les yeux un moment pour réfléchire à ses répliques. Kyô profita de se moment pour s'approcher d'elle. Tohru ouvrit les yeux pour savoir si Kyô allait se décidé à parlé. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle ce mit à rougire car près d'elle ce tenais un Kyô sérieux la regardant avec des yeux si doux qu'elle crue rêver. Elle ne pu que dire en murmurant et d'une traite:

-...Kyô!

Kyô c'était postré devant Tohru la main gauche accoté sur le mur derrière elle et il approcha sa main droite de la joue de la jeune femme il la caressa du dos de la main. approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille face à lui.

-_Kyô! il...il...mais pourquoi je suis figer comme sa...j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve c'est impossible je dois rêver Kyô ne vas pas faire sa, si??_

Il effleura les lèvres chaude et humide de la femme qu'il aimait et fini par plaquer les sienne sur celles de Tohru. Au débu seul les lèvres se touchait mais petit à petit leurs bouche s'entrouvrait pour laisser leurs langue danser ensemble.

Sans y pensé Tohru comanca à anvencer son corps pour le coller à celui de Kyô et à passer ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Kyô de son coté commancais à passer ses bras autour de la taille de Tohru. Une fois serré l'un contre l'autre il ne ce passa rien Kyô resta un homme. Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres ils se regardairent dans les yeux et Tohru apuia ça tête contre le torse de son amour c'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il étaient enlacer sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que se soi.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas trensformé?? Demanda Tohru intriguer.

-Je l'ignior et je m'en fiche...

Il redéposa ses lèvres contre celles de Tohru.

Après cette soirée Kyô et Tohru ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Avec tout ça l'heure de la première de la pièce arriva assez rapidement.

La pièce commenca donc ainsi:

le roi, la reine et la princesse était assis dans la salle du trone et le roi s'adressa a sa fille de cette façon:

(Haru, le roi)- Princesse Abygaelle j'ai enfin trouver ton future époux...

(Tohru, la princesse)- Quoi?? que me dite vous là père??

- Faite entré le prince Miguel

Les porte de la salle du trone souvrir laissant passer le prince (Yuki)

-Prince voici ma fille la princesse et votre future épouse Abygaelle

(le prince, Yuki)- Bonjours très chère princesse...

-Aby va au coté du prince

-Mais père...

-J'ai dit va...répndit le roi sur un ton autoritairent

-Mère...

(la reine, Momiji)- Va ma fille fait ce que te dit ton père tu lui doit respect...répondit-elle avec amour.

Donc à contre coeur la princesse ce leva et alla rejoindre le prince. En ce retournant face à ses parents elle remarqua un bout de papié coincé sur son trone.

-Princesse Aby je suis honoré de vous avoir à mes coté...

-Vous êtes bien le seul dans ce cas! cracha Aby (Tohru).

-ABY!!...lança le roi furieux

-Veyez me pardonné ma phrase insolante mon bon prince! dit-elle sans vraiment le pensé.

-Aby, va donc conduire le prince à sa chambre...

-bien mère!

Donc Tohru et Yuki sortirent de scène.

-Ma reine votre fille est disont insolante...

-Mon bon roi Aby est aussi votre fille...

-Mais pourquoi agit-elle ainsi?

-Elle na aucune envie de ce marié avec ce prince, elle ne l'aime pas

-Elle aprendra à l'aimer

-...sen doute...répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Le roi se leva de sur son trone et tendi la main vers la reine.

-Venez ma douce et tendre il ce fait tard il est temps d'aller au lit

-Vous avez raison...

Elle pris donc la main du roi et ce leva, le roi et la reine sortire de scène. Moins de trente seconde plus tard une voix off dit:

-une demi heure plus tard.

La princesse entra dans la salle du trone et alla vers sa chaise royale et pris le papié qui y était coincé. Elle ce mit a le lirent et on entendit la voix off de Kyô lire la lettre(comme dans les films ^^) à partirent d'un micro, la lettre disait:

-Ma chère et tendre princesse Aby, j'ai besoin de vous voir, vers les minuit venez derrière le château j'y serrais

votre prince Lyonel...

On vit Tohru sortire de la scène en courant. La lumière se ferma et s'ouvra quelque minutes plus tard. Sur la scène se trouvai la chambre de la princesse. Elle était accompagné des ses confidentes.

(Arisa, Sasha)-Princesse croyez vous que cela est sage d'aller à le rencontre du prince seule et en pleine nuit?

-Sasha, ceci est ma vie et oui je le crois car je l'aime...

(Saki, Sakura)-Comment savez vous que vous l'aimez??

-Je le sais c'est tout!...

-Mais vous êtes fiancée au prince Miguël

-Sakura! ne me parle pas de cet Homme!

-Pardon princesse ma remarque était déplacer...fit remarquer Saki honteuse.

-Alors les filles vous êtes la pour m'aider à me préparé ou pour discuter?

-Bon je vais vous frizer les cheuveux princesse...

-Et moi je vais aller chercher votre plus belle robe...!

**FINI**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand la princesse sortie de sa chambre elle étais magnifiquement belle. Ses cheveux était onduler mais la mèche qui lui tombai devant l'oeil droit était réster raide. Elle portait une magnifique robe longue bleu, la robe était sans bretelle et elle avait des menche en soie commencant au début de l'épaule et elle portait un diadème.

La lumière ce ferma de nouveau mais cette fois quans elle ce réouvrit le décor étais les derrière du château. Le prince (Kyô) étais dos au publique la princesse arriva et certaine personne sifflèrent. Tohru ce mit a avancer doucement en jouent sa réplique:

-Prince êtes vous là?

(Kyô, prince Lyonel)-Par ici princesse

Kyô se tourna vers Tohru et resta bouche bée devant la grande beauté de sa bien-aimé.

-Prince pourquoi m'avoir fait venir?

Kyô qui était toujours sous le choc ne répondit pas.

-Prince?

-HUM!! je...je...je voulais vous dire que...je vous aime...

-???

Kyô repris le dessus sur lui-même.

-Je vous aime...je vous appartien corps et âme puis-je avoir le bonheur de vous demander votre main??

-Hélas mon père le roi ma déja promise à quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ha! et qui est cet incontient qui vien se mettre entravers de ma route?

-Il s'agit du prince Miguël

-Dans ce cas laisser moi alors vous offrire un présant ma jolie princesse

Kyô avanca son visaga vers Tohru et y déposa un doux et léger baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Ensuite il tourna le dos à la princesse et commenca à avancer Tohru lacha sa réplique comme si sa vie en dépendait:

-Mon prince attender!!!

Kyô fit face à Tohru.

-S'il vous plait faite moi se plaisir et vener au moins au bal de demain soir...

Le prince s'approcha de la princesse et la pris dans ces bras et la serra contre lui.

En coulisse Yuki qui regardait la scène fut pris de panique.

-_MERDE!! mais qu'est-de qu'il lui prend si il se trensforme ici c'est la catastrophe..._

Mais il ne se passa rien Kyô resta Kyô.

-..._Mais qu'est-ce que...je n'y comprend rien c'est quoi SA il serais suposer se trensformé mais non il est humain..._

De retour sur la scène.

-Ma princesse je viendrais pour vous et que pour vous je le jure...

Ainsi l'entracte commenca. Quand Kyô et Tohru entrairent en coulisse Yuki se rua sur eux.

-Mais dite mais ce qui vient de se passer? c'était quoi? et pour quoi tu t'es pas trensformé et enlacant Tohru???

-Je l'ignore, cracha t'il exaspéré par les propos de son cousin.

-J'en sais pas plus mais Kyô et moi l'on peu s'enlacer sans qu'il ne ce trensforme...Bon excusé-moi mias je dois aller me changer.

Quand Tohru eu fini de ce changer l'antracte finissais elle eu apeine le temps d'aller s'assoire sur son trone que la lumière s'ouvrais déjà.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit le roi qui était debout devant son trone, je vous laisse la parole ma chère reine...

Le roi pris donc place sur son siège royale.

-Mon cher peuple bienvenue dans notre humble demeure et amuser vous sans trop de folie surtout, lança la reine amuser, ma fille à toi la parole...

-Merci mère, la princesse ce leva pour souhaiter le bon soir à ses inviter, je voudrais vous remercier d'être présant se soir cela nous touche beaucoup bonne soirée...

La princesse repris place sur son trone.

Le prince Miguël vin ce mettre devant le roi et demanda:

-Puis-je inviter la princesse à dancer avec moi seigneur?

-Biensur mon bon prince, il fit signe à Aby d'y aller ce Qu'elle fit.

Le prince et la princesse se rendirerent au millieu de la piste de dance. Ils commencèrent à dancer. La valce allai se terminer quand le prince pris la parole:

-Princesse Aby...

Aby le coupa net.

-Princesse Abygaelle!

-Princesse Abygaelle...puis-je vous offrire un présant

-Pourquoi pas! lança telle d'ésintéresser.

Yuki plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Tohru.

**Prochain chapitre, chapitre final!!! Amusez vous bien ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Yuki plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Tohru. Oui le baiser était prévu mais la il semblait vrai, Kyô qui regardait la scène avec les autre acteurs ce mit à bouillir de rage.

Le baiser sacheva et Tohru retourna s'assoir sur le siège qui lui était destiner. par la suite Kyô vien Chercher la princesse pour la scène de dance.

La suite de la scène de balle se passa sans encombre. les lumière s'étégni pour faire place à une salle du trone vide Kyô fi son entré suivi de Yuki. ils avait été convoqué par le roi.

-Pourquoi avon nous été convoqué sir? demanda le prince Lyonel.

- En fait le prince Miguël la demander

-Pourquel raison? demanda sèchement Le prince Lyonel.

-Parce que la princesse vous aime vous et pas moi alors je voulais savoir pourquoi c'était moi que l'on avait choisi pour lui servir d'époux...

-Je reffuse de prendre le coeur d'Aby ainsi pour pouvoir l'épouser je dois la mériter je veux donc vous battre en combat singulier.

-Alors place au combat, lança le Roi entousiaste de voir sa fille ainsi demander.

Le combat fit rage dans la salle du trone à plusieur réprise le prince Miguël faille l'emporter sur son adversaire mais Kyô sou l'effet de la rage donna des coups plus puissantr que prévu mais le combat ce fini tout de même comme prévu et la princesse Aby épousa le prince Lyonel après la sérémonie de mariage tout les acteurs et actrices se rendire sur la scène pour faire leurs salut de fin.

En coulisse Kyô flaqua un coup de poing dans le jolie minois de Yuki.

-Pourquoi t'as fais sa?

-Le baiser avec Tohru!!!

-T'es jaloux? en plus le baiser était prévue!

-Pas comme ça!!

-Yuki c'est que moi et Kyô on est ensemble...

-HA! je vois

-Tohru va te changer tu veux? on rentre!

Elle alla donc se changer et parti main dans la main avec Kyô.

**FIN**

**Voici pour le dernier chapitre, je souhaite que vous me… que vous lui (et oui c'est pas moi la créatrice de cette fic) laissiez des reviews!!!!! (elle s'excuse encore pour les fautes)(et addressez-vous à Luna Raito!)**


End file.
